fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pokemon Heart gold and Soul silver
Johto: un lugar pacifico por ahora ya que una nueva crisis va a despertar y ese Pokemon que va a desatar ira sera Darkray pero antes de eso contaremos la historia de un chico llamado Gold y su amiga Lira viajaran por una grande aventura. ???: Un laboratorio Pokemon, tomare unos prestados ja,ja,ja Mientras Lance: Dratini te aseguro que voy a encontrar un buen entrenador Pueblo primavera Gold: antes de irme voy a leer el correo Mensaje de Lira: Gold el profesor nos espera al parecer nos va dar un encargo saludos '' ''Gold: ojala tuviera un Pokemon como ella, nose como el profesor le dio uno perovoy a obtener a uno tarde o temprano Capitulo 1 La batallas comienzas Gold: bueno aqui esta nada menos que el laboratorio del Profesor Elm Lira: hey no vas a venir Gold: oh si claro Laboratorio Profesor: Gold te voy a dar algo pero a cambio quiero que seas mi ayudante Gold: como que ayudante Profesor: que me vas a ayudar a recolectar dato o recado Gold: pero como voy a ir sin un Pokemon '' ''Profesor: por eso es que te traje aqui quiero que escojas un Pokemon pero te dire que solo hay 2 '' ''Gold: Cyndaquil o Totodile Lira: decide bien porque te arrepentiras si lo haces mal Gold: Cyn.... Explosion Lira: que fue eso Profesor: no Totodile no te vayas Gold: bvoy a investigar Lira: pero que es eso Profesor: es nada menos que un ..... Onix: Gira y se retuerce a traves de la tierra. El atronador rugido escavacion resuena a lo lejos Gold: es de lo mas grande Profesor: no Totodile Gold: maldicion Totodile se acerca y usa gruñido contra Onix para llamar su atencion Onix usa avalancha pero lo esquiva y usa Hidro pulso donde le hace un daño muy eficaz pero Onix usa Cola ferrea y lo deja sin fuerzas Gold: no dejare que luches solo Totodile tengo una idea que tal si trabajamos juntos Lira: pero que vas a hacer Gold comienza a dirigir a Totodile asi que este usa Hidro pulso y el onix se queda confuso asi que usa puño hielo haciendole un gran daño pero Onix: carga un Hiperayo que deja debilitado pero Gold le da animos y este sigue aunque Onix: se ve muy cansado usa otro Hiperayo pero Totodile Usa un Hidro pulso a maxima potencia que se convierte en un Hidrobomba aunque algo extraño ya que al hacerlo los ojos de Totodile se pone blancos y este derrota a Onix Profesor: pero que paso Lira: Gold lo derroto Profesor bueno que decides Gold '' ''Gold: al comienzo hubiera elegido a Cyndaquil pero al ver a Totodile lucar me dio animos a luchar junto a el Lira: increible '' ''Gold: en verdad se que este Totodile tiene algo muy especial Profesor: bueno volvamos al laboratorio Lira: que paso aqui Gold: parece que alguien entro '' ''Profesor: oh por dios se llevo a 2 Pokemon '' ''Gold: como Profesor: al parecer todo fue una trampa pera robar esos pokemon Gold: que pokemones Lira: bueno aqui se ve las fotos de Sneasel y Gastly pero no estan: en ni una Poke ball Gold: no se va salir con la suya lo encontrare '' ''Profesor: Gold: ahora tu mision es y con el Señor pokemon asi que despuesresuelves eso Lira: yo voy con el Profesor: esta bien pero cuidado yo llamare a la policia Gold: bueno no vamos esas listo Totodile '' ''Totodile: totodile Gold: pues vamos compañero Capitulo 2 un encuentro inesperado Gold: al parecer me perdi '' ''Lira: este Gold no puede quedarse en el mismo lugar ahora no se donde estara bueno por precaucion Chikorita ve Chikorita: chiko Lira: Vamos a buscar a Gold entendido Chikorita: (asiente) Lira: pues vamos Gold: no se donde estoy pero segun el Pokegear estoy en la ruta 46 pero no deberia estar en la 29 Totodile: Totodile Gold: bueno la Ruta 29 esta mas abajo ''asi que vamos ''Totodile: (percibe algo y se va mas arriba'' ''Gold: hey Totodile espera no te vayas'' ''Sperow X3: (pone una mirada maliciosa)'' ''Totodile ataca con Hidro pulso a 2 pero vienen 3 mas y estos les atacan por la espalda pero este se enoja y usa puño de hielo con 1 y a los demas un Hidro pulso que los deja cofundido y debilitados'' ''Gold: no debiste de ser muy bruco'' ''Totodile: (Este mira con mucho interes el arbusto)'' ''Gold: que es eso'' ''Dratini: (este gruñe)'' ''Gold: es un Pokemon pero que este Pokemon no deberia estar aqui segun el libro solo se encuentran en la Guarida dragon'' ''Totodile: (usa hidro pulso a un Sperow que iba a atacar a Dratini'' ''Gold: bien hecho Totodile pero ahora el problema es que como lo llevamos a su habitat'' ''Totodile: (señala su cuello y tiene un collar'') ''Gold: es un collar debe de ser de alguien pues no creo que haya estado mucho tiempo aqui debe estar cerca vamos'' ''Dratini: (lo sigue)'' ''Gold: debemos subir la montaña bueno vamos'' ''Totodile: ( escala con Gold'' ''Gold: espera Dratini donde esta'' ''Dratini: (lo toca por atras)'' ''Gold: pero como puedes volar o estas flotando'' ''Totodile: Totodile'' ''Gold: bueno sera mas facil sigamas'' ''Montaña'' ''Gold: Pero que fue esa explosion'' ''Dratini: (corre)'' ''Gold: hey cuidado totodile vamos a por el'' ''Gold: que es eso'' ''Totodile: (gruñe)'' ''Gold: es un Pokemon gigante'' ''Dratini: (gruñe)'' ''Gold: segun el libro es un Rhiperior espera Dratini no dejare que ese pokemon lo lastime Totodile tu sabes que hacer'' ''Totodile: usa Hidropulso a Rhiperior y este se enoja pero un pokemon usa Acuacola y despues Pulso dragon dejando muy lastimado a Rhiperior asi que este lo atrapa'' ''Gold: que fue eso'' ''Totodile: (se que da mirando al pokemon)'' ''Gold: pero ese entrenador no es el mismisimo Lance'' ''Lance: asi es oh Dratini porfin te encontre bueno regresa Dragonite'' ''Gold: guau el maestro dragon'' ''Lance: gracias por cuidar de Dratini pero queriste proteger a Dratini de ese Pokemon no'' ''Gold: en verdad si pero no quise que Totodile lo atacara'' ''Lance: porfin encuentro a alguien con un corazon puro'' ''Gold: de que hablas'' ''Lance: de todos los entrenadores que he visto a nadies le mportaba su pokemon solo les importaba que fuera mas fuerte y asi ganara otros dejan a sus pokemon por sus debilidades pero aunque pudiste morir'' ''Gold: vamos el que hizo todo fue Totodile'' ''Lnace: al parecer este Pokemon tiene una gran conexion a ti es la primera vez que veo a un pokemon con tan fuerza me recuerda a mi Primer pokemon una vez lo someti a luchar con un gran pokemon y no logro ni interesarle pero el pokemon lo ataco brutalmente desde ese dia dije que protegeria a mis pokemon y no seria cruel con el'' ''Gold: espera ese es tu Dratini'' ''Lance: ya no es mio porque va a ser tuyo'' ''Gold: que'' ''Lance: en esta zona e visto entrenadores y tu eres el mejor de ellos desde que recibiste ese pokemon lo vi entre las montañas como luchaba con ese Onix '' ''Gold: estara bien que yo'' ''Lance: bueno eso no lo decido yo sino Dratini vamos quieres ir con Gold'' ''Dratini: (asiente y corre sobre Gold)'' ''Lance: cuidalo descuida nos volveremos a ver Dratini '' ''Gold: gracias Lance bueno vamos Totodile y Dratini vamos nos falta un gran camino por recorrer'' ''Lance: hasta la vista'' ''Gold: chau'' ''Lance: estoy seguro que ese chico va a lograr a luchar con el Alto mando y a mi Lance'' ''Capitulo 3 La primera lucha y el comienzo de una nueva revalidad'' ''Gold: me pregunto donde estara Lira '' ''Totodile: (se flota la barriga)'' ''Gold: es verdad no hemos comido nada desde que encontramos Dratini bueno pues vamos al centro PKMON'' ''Joy: en que te ayudo'' ''Gold: bueno por lo que veo podria hacer descansar a mis Pokemon hemos rrecorrido un gran camino'' ''Joy: bueno porfavor sigame'' ''Gold: porque'' ''Joy: aqui es este es una sala de descanso '' ''Gold: guau hay muchos pokemon y entrenadores'' ''Joy: aqui es donde alimentan a los Pokemon y a sus entrenadores pero claro que cuesta'' ''Gold: bueno nos quedaremos un dia asi que no debe valer caro'' ''Joy: bueno adelante'' ''Mañana'' ''Totodile: Totodile'' ''Gold: Totodile deja de morderme'' ''Totodile: no te debieron darte ese filete '' ''Dratini: (bosteza y se levanta'' ''Gold: bueno hay que irnos a la casa de ese señor'' ''Gold: estamos en la ruta 30'' ''Lira: oye me has olvidado por completo'' ''Gold: ey como estas guau estas muy molesta'' ''Lira: me dejaste sola idiota'' ''Gold: lo siento pero ya estamos aqui asi que vamos'' ''Lira: Gold no me hagas esto otra vez '' ''Lira: eh donde estas'' ''Gold: ven de una vez'' ''Lira: que se te va hacer'' ''Gold: bueno por donde voy a ir'' ''Lira: espera un momento has atrapado otro pokemon'' ''Gold: bueno me lo han dado'' ''Lira: quien'' ''Gold: Lance'' ''Lira: no te creo'' ''Gold: bueno mira el Pokemon y su collar'' ''Lira: aqui dice Lance y ademas en un Dratini '' ''Gold: creo que es muy fuerte'' ''Lira: no creo que sea fuerte pero es mono'' ''???: ey'' ''Gold: tu quien eres'' ''???: mi nombre no importa solo debes saber que aqui eres derrotado'' ''Gold: de que hablas'' ''???: luchemos o te asustas'' ''Gold: pues vamos'' ''???: esos dos Pokemon estoy seguro que son muy debiles '' ''Gold: probablemente se vean inofensivos pero son mas fuerte de lo que crees'' ''???: bueno no me interesa tus pokemon debilucho yo solo necesito estos Pokemon fuertes '' ''Gold: luchemos'' ''Dratini Vs Gastly'' ''Lira: pero ese Gastly no importa'' ''Dratini usa onda trueno y el otro pokemon se queda paralizado despues dratini usa furia dragon pero Gastly se libera y este usa bola sombra y dratini se levanto y este usa aliento dragon que impacta sobre Gastly y se que da muy lastimado pero Gastly usa Hipnosis pero no le afecta y Dratini brilla intensamente '' ''???: pero que'' ''Gold: su habilidad es Mudar'' ''entonces Dratini usa carga dragon y se lastima el y Gastly pero el pokemon fantasma se debilita'' ''???: debi saberlo solo eres uno de esos pokemon debiluchos'' ''Sneasel Vs Dratini'' ''Dratini usa aliento dragon y Sneasel usa garra umbria y este pierde'' ''Totodile Vs Sneasel'' ''Gold: Totodile enseñale el poder mas fuerte que tenemos y nos enseño Lance'' ''Totodile usa hidro pulso Sneasel salta y usa Garra umbria pero totodile usa puño hielo aparece una gran expñosion deplonto Totodile usa hidro pulso Sneasel se queda confundido y este aprovecha para acercarce y usar el movimiento especial que desde su garra brila de un colo naranja y sale una garra gigante osea Garra dragon al maximo poder mandandolo a volar y debilitandolo'' ''Gold: Totodile eres el mejor'' ''???: es imposible en mi Pokegear dice que Sneasel tiene mas ataque, velocidad, ataque especial y defensa especial hasta en nivel'' ''Gold: no importa que fuerte tu pokemon si confias en tu pokemon pueden ser mas fuerte de lo normal uniendo un vinculo van a ser mas fuerte no solo el pokemon sino tu tambien pero si lo tratas como una arma no podras ser mas fuerte que yo '' ''???: no me interesa lo que dijiste eres patetico probablemente sea por la variedad de poderes que tiene si mejoro sus ataques y obtengo una estrategia estara abado bueno me voy'' ''Gold: maldito espera eso es una ficha'' ''Silver'' ''Lira: se llama Silver entonce el es el que robo el pokemon'' ''Gold: no lo se pero es muy probable '' ''Lira: bueno nos falta poco estamos muy cerva al parecer ustedes del punto de batalla se saltearon a otro punto'' ''Gold: bueno vamos'' ''Capitulo 4 Un Chico y un Cindaquil en plena lucha'' ''Gold: falta poco'' ''Lira: en verdad si pero ya es noche '' ''Gold: bueno a descansar '' ''Lira: claro'' ''Gold: me pregunto quien era ese chico '' ''Lira: estas pensando en el tipo que lucho contigo'' ''Gold: en verdad si '' ''Lira: yo me pregunto si el sera el ladron'' ''Gold: de que hablas'' ''Lira: bueno recuerdas que el Profesor estaba investigando a algunos pokemon '' ''Gold: si'' ''Lira: es que el profesor estaba examinando a un Sneasel y Gastly'' ''Gold: espera tu crees que el pueda ser'' ''Lira: no lo se aunque es muy probable '' ''Gold: porque'' ''Lira: te recuerdadas que dijo que le gustan los pokemon fuertes'' ''Gold: nunca olvidare esa palabra'' ''Lira: escucha esos pokemon eran de level 15 o mas y sus estadisticas era mayor de la cualquier pokemon'' ''Gold: espera un momento dices que esos pokemon eran de lo mas fuerte y por eso queria derrotarme'' ''Lira: talves solo para probarlos'' ''Gold: pobres pokemon '' ''Lira: hay que encontrarlo lo antes posible'' ''Gold: porque '' ''Lira: se ha robado un pokemon ademas porque perdieron contra ti es muy posible que libere a los dos'' ''Gold: entonces despues lo encontraremos'' ''Lira: esta bien'' ''Mañana'' ''Gold: que quieres'' ''Lira: levantate'' ''Gold: que'' ''Lira: vamonos'' ''Gold: oh si '' ''Lira: que es ese sonido'' ''Gold: en verdad nose'' ''Lira: vamos'' ''Gold: que mandona'' ''Lira: pero mira es un cindaquil'' ''Gold: ven pequeño'' ''Cindaquil:( se acerca y le que ma la cara)'' ''Gold: auuuu'' ''Cindaquil: (agarra su Poke ball de Dratini)'' ''Gold: hey espera a donde vas'' ''Lira: me voy con el señor te espero hay'' ''Gold: bueno pues vete tengo que cazar a alguien verdad Totodile'' ''Totodile: (corre junto a Gold'') ''Cindaquil: (usa excavar'') ''Totodile: (se cae en el hoyo'') Gold: vamos este Cindaquil es mas inteligente de lo que creia Totodile: (sube) Gold: vamos por el, hay lo veo Totodile: (Totodile se detiene) Gold: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Cindaquil: (se rie al conducirlo en un risco) Gold: bueno ese Cindaquil no quiere dar guerra Totodile: (asiente)' 'Gold: asi que le daremos guerra' 'Despues de 30 minutos' 'Gold: por fin te encuentro ''' Cindaquil: (lo mira frente a frente) Gold: mira haremos un trato tu Vs Totodile si tu ganas me podras fastidiar las veces que quieras pero si yo gano tu me das la Poke ball Cindaquil:(asiente) Gold: pues vamos Totodile: usa hidro pulso pero Cindaquil usa excavar y sale con rueda de fuego donde Totodile es lastimado pero usa Puño hielo y despues acua jet pero Cindaquil usa ataque rapido pero Totodile lo esquiva y su golpe final es Garra dragon debilitandolo Gold: bien hecho Totodile Cindaquil: (deja la Poke ball) Gold: espera mira probablemente no nos llevemos bien pero creo que has estado jugando conmigo solo para hacer un amigo que tal si vienes conmigo Cindaquil: (este se va corriendo a los brazos de Gold) Gold: pues vamos guau llegamos pero como al parecer despues de todo este dia Cindaquil nos condujo aqui Señor: como estas chico Gold: quien es usted Señor: yo soy el señor pokemon pero solo dime señor Gold: oh si el Profesor Elm nos dijo que usted tenia algo para el Señor: si pero mejor ven creo que tu amiga te ha estado esperando Gold: gracias Despues de una charla Gold: bueno y cual es el objeto Lira: no es un objeto cualquiera sino uno muy dificil de encontrar Gold: de que hablas Señor: bueno es algo que el profesor tiene que investigar pues es muy estraño este huevo Gold: que un huevo '' ''Lira: mira Gold este huevo es muy dificil de encontrar y muy extraño '' ''Gold: pero yo lo veo normal Lira: pus si no recuerdas en ciudad trigal fuimos a la guarderia de mi abuelo Gold: si me recuerda cada vez que un pokemon se te acercaba te ponias a llorar Lira: ese no es el punto sino que el abuelo nos mostro la variedad de huevos que se ha visto '' ''Gold: hablas de ese libro Lira: si hasta ahora tengo ese libro nunca he visto un huevo asi Señor: yo tampoco pero bueno so mision es darselo al profesor pokemon Gold: pues cuente con nosotros Lira: Bueno hay que apurarnos Capitulo 5 Lance Vs Giovanni Mientras que Gold y Lira se van a laboratorio una historia corta se va a presentar Lance: Dragonite hay que entrar en esa cueva Dragonite: (vuela rapidamente hacia la cueva) Lance: eso es un Drapion pues Charizard ataca Charizard usa lanzallamas y Drapion es quemado pero este usa tijera x y espues avalancha pero Charizard lo esquiva para usar pulso dragon y despues lanzallamas debilitandolo Lance: vamos sal da ahi ahora mismo Giovanni: Lance sabia que tarde o temprano vendrias Lance: de que hablas Giovanni: probare un Pokemon increiblemente fuerte con el Campeon que honor sera para ti ver a este Pokemon '' ''Lance: que diablos Giovanni: te presento a Tyranitar X Lance: de que hablas '' ''Giovanni: es un pokemon de lo mas fuerte lo analizamos y vimos su potencial y aumentamos sus estadisticas con esta armadura '' ''Lance: increible que hayas hecho eso a un pokemon '' ''Giovanni: pues a peliar '' ''Tyranitar usa hiperayo Dragonite es lastimado pero se lavanta y usa carga dragon con el que Tyranitar usa puño hielo haciendo que Dragonite se molestara y usara su maximo pòder osea Enfado con el que Tyranitar es muy lastimado rompiendo su armadura y descontrolandose haste derrumbar la cueva y debilitandose Lance: bien hecho Dragonite pero Giovanni donde esta Dragonite: (ayuda a buscar a Giovanni Lance: que es esto Carta: Lance sabia que derrotarias a Tyranitar el no era Rival solo modifique para ver en que nivel pero descuida el proximo año habra una catastrofe que sera imposible de detener asi que disfruta todo lo que puedas. Lance: me pregunto que sera bueno si va a ser asi me voy a entrenar con el maestro dragon y reunire a los del alto mando para una reunion especial probablemente este sera Capitulo 5 A por las medallas de Gimnasio